


章鱼烧和木鱼花

by Matsumotokabocya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 翔润 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsumotokabocya/pseuds/Matsumotokabocya
Summary: 小误会分开的久别重逢，互看不顺眼只好打一架了
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	章鱼烧和木鱼花

生田斗真、小动爽太和其他三个人有一个常聚朋友圈，他们像往常一样吃饭喝酒，五人中的一个人提出说要带朋友来，于是大家纷纷喊来各自的好友，相聚酒吧。

松本润就是因为这样，遇到樱井翔的。

生田喊来刚下班不想回家的松本润，他来的时候，这酒局还有些冷清，小动爽太姗姗来迟，带着他的朋友——樱井翔。

遇到中学毕业后就没见过面的前男友，松本润是没想到的。他和樱井翔坐在同一侧，他的旁边是生田，生田隔壁则是爽太与樱井。

松本润拿起酒杯，冰块撞杯壁哐啷哐啷响。

小动爽太入座前向大家介绍樱井翔，低头抿唇的笑意含羞，即使不知道内情的松本润，也猜到了什么，生田倒是知道不少，跟着起哄。

松本润的隔壁没人，他侧头点烟吸了一口，升起的烟雾将现实模糊，他仿佛看到还在学校的他们。

午休在天台上靠着铁丝网而坐，便当盒摆在腿上，并肩的他们分食各自的家常菜。有时松本润的妈妈外出旅游，他便会买个炒面面包，就着樱井家的爱心午餐，凑合饱腹一顿。

正在长身体的两人当然不够吃，到了下午，他们早早就肚饿，松本往往会翘掉半节课翻墙去买吃的，下课铃一响，好学生樱井翔把课本往屉柜一放，松本润便会把街上的小吃摆上来。

通常是便利店保温柜里的烤串或者是包子，今天他却递来了一份还热着的章鱼烧，上面淋的酱料闪耀着诱人的光，木鱼花粘在上面，飘出鲜味，他和樱井翔一人一根竹签，在课桌前面对面吃完了小吃，一份五个，他们差点因为最后一个谁吃而打起来。

谁也不让谁，最后一分为二，每人吃两个半，才在下节课老师进来前，把东西吃完。

松本润去丢垃圾的时候，樱井翔看他走路姿势奇怪，等这人坐回自己位置的时候，樱井翔撩起他长裤，果然脚踝处肿了一大块。

“刚刚弄的？”虽然是疑问，但樱井翔猜八九不离十。

“唔，跳下来的时候没站稳，崴了一下。”松本润说话时想把脚收回来，却不想被樱井翔一把抓住，不放他。

“真是个笨蛋！”樱井翔教育人，见他还想躲，更是咬牙切齿。

但他也就是嘴上说说，他让松本润搭着自己的肩膀，搀扶他往校医室去。

“以后不准翻墙了。”樱井班长对松本吊车尾下命令。向来对樱井翔唯命是从的松本润，噘着嘴不说话，撇头去看洒满阳光的床铺。

“你翻墙带回来的东西，我不会再吃了。”樱井翔从自助医疗箱拿来喷剂，朝松本的脚踝喷。

松本润坐在床边，而樱井翔单膝撑着地板，托着松本的脚放在自己大腿上，他用掌心的温度搓揉着淤血的地方。

“唔、痛……”松本润惊呼，眼泪挂在眼角，他说不出是因为痛还是因为委屈。

“樱井翔，你这个王八蛋！”松本润用没受伤的那只腿，往前一踢，正中樱井翔的腿肚，眼前人措手不及，失去平衡，向另一侧倒去。

松本润气得不理他，鞋都没穿就往外走，樱井翔还没站起来，便听到摔门的声音，被人一踢他也生气没去追，回到班上松本润果然没有回来，不知道他去了哪里，樱井翔也没有找，继续上课，对着英语书上了一堂数学课。

两个固执的人同时钻牛角尖，结果就是谁也没说分手，怄气的他们仿佛谁先和对方说话，谁就输了。

直到毕业他们都没有和好，学生时代的感情来得快，消失也快，这段无疾而终的关系只是一段不重要的插曲。这座城市人多路多，擦肩而过也认不出谁是谁，今天会在酒吧见面，也算是意外。

喝着酒玩游戏，夜深后，不远处的场子热闹起来，松本揣着兜往舞池走去，生田也不落下，跟着一起去，爽太闲不下来便也跟去，还拉着樱井翔的手，四人浩浩荡荡往舞池走去。

下到舞池松本就把烦恼丢到一旁，跟着剧烈节奏和密集鼓点摇摆身体，场上DJ不停炒热气氛，松本蹦着应和台上，跟着音乐扭腰挥手，甩着头跳得不能再高。

等到几首舞曲过去，中场休息时，松本润已经全身被汗浸湿，刚从自己的世界出来，就看到小动贴着樱井翔休息，应该说小动刚刚一直被樱井揽在怀里的。

松本润在内心翻了个白眼，又一首歌曲前奏响起，他不想看紧贴像连体婴的他们，顺着人潮往中央去，生田四处张望，见松本越走越远，也不担心，倒是有人拉住松本的手，把他往回一扯，松本润又回到了连体婴身边。

懒得计较，他继续蹦他的迪，只要他跳得够高， 他就看不到樱井，如此履行的松本，等到累了松本回他们台子的路上，又被人搭讪请他喝酒，可惜看不对眼，松本润三杯黄汤下肚，拒绝了搭讪的人，回到座位上，大家玩得尽兴后，都有些疲乏，小动打了个哈欠，樱井便在旁边问他是不是困了。

小动是第一个提出离场的，樱井理所当然地送他回去，又因为每个人回家的方向不同，众人就地解散。

松本以为不会再见到樱井了，但是这句话在今天就是一个假命题，等出租车的地方，他们一前一后排着队，凌晨的出租车不多，好不容易等来了一趟，理应是排在前面的樱井先上车，他让给了松本润。

“你先上车吧。”樱井翔侧身留出过道给松本润。

“唔，谢谢。”松本润确实累了，也懒得虚与委蛇，便道谢后上了车，好在关门前，又来了一辆出租车，松本便也没再去想樱井。

只是下车后，听到身后汽车引擎声音此起彼伏，交错响着，他转身去看，在出租车车灯和路灯的双重灯光下，他没有看错人的机会。

樱井翔，又是你！

他们面面相觑，松本润僵硬地转身，后面的人很快追了上来，他们肩并肩往公寓里走。狭小的电梯，只够五人乘坐，按下的按钮都是同一个，他这才想起来，前几天搬来了新邻居，原来是樱井翔。

“呃，好久不见。”樱井翔率先打破了电梯的沉闷。

“嗯，”松本润原想敷衍地回应了一句，又觉得太过随便，又连忙和这人寒暄。打小家庭的教育是不允许他做出这样无礼的行为，但是他发现了自己的反常，但他把一切归于工作太过忙碌，心情不佳，没有去想是因为见到了自己的初恋。

他觉得电梯行进得如乌龟爬走，盯着显示屏许久，都还没有到自己的楼层。他们的寒暄终结以后，没人接下一个话题，沉默充斥整个空间。

樱井也不懂自己，被评为会社中王牌销售的他，见到眼前的人，一时也不知道该说什么，虽然学生时代已经过去很久，可时间不影响他对松本润的了解，眼前的人情绪不高，他便没有再多打扰。

松本在他记忆里最后的样子，他还记得，嘴角挂着酱汁，还沾着些木鱼花的细碎，下午的阳光照在他的脸颊，白得透明的肌肤，还有一笑起来眼睛弯弯，卧蚕饱满的可爱模样，他们面对面分食着一份章鱼烧，那时候他还没染金发，但已经冒出了叛逆的尖了，所以才会在保健室时候，向来粘人的乖小孩对自己踹了一脚之后，酿成现在的结局。

年少轻狂，执拗如他，认定那时候自己没有错，松本润也没找自己，他们谁也不肯给谁台阶，一直到毕业分别，他们都没再和对方说一句话。

时间过了那么久，樱井翔早就放下过去的事，但是见到松本润，他不免还是一阵火大，想要暴打这人的心情仍是强烈，可能他和松本润就是不对盘，即使这人长得再好看、再对自己胃口，见到他，自己就像是虚长了岁数，无法控制自己情绪，想和他吵架。

胸腔里的雄狮不停在挠，蓄势待发的模样，只要有个机会，便扑上去进攻。

然后电梯到了，礼貌道别以后，关门的声音一个比一个响，像是在泄愤一样。

回到自己家里，松本润忍不住破口大骂，樱井翔的欠揍模样，不免想起当年的委屈，翻墙去买章鱼烧选的还是对方爱吃的口味，不过是崴了个脚，这人不领情，还教育起自己，鼻酸的滋味，他到现在还能想起。

边走边脱衣服，到了浴室冷水从花洒出来，也平息不了自己的怒火，仿佛自己还在青春期，一个火星便能点燃整个火药库。

*

薛定谔定理这一次没有出现在他们身上，即使知道对门住着自己学生时代的对头兼初恋，他们工作日通勤时间不同、休日度过方式也不同，按照习惯出门，就不会见到对方。

只是出门时候看到邻居的表扎写着松本/樱井，再想起对方的脸，心情就回到那天保健室那样，谁也不愿给谁台阶。

反正他们分开之后的十几年里，都证明了，没有对方他们的地球仍然在转，没有谁离不开谁。

当他们以为可以井水不犯河水保持着陌生邻居关系的时候，意外发生了。

樱井正接触的客户热爱健身，为了投其所好，拉近关系，樱井改了时间去健身房，和顾客一起去锻炼。从健身房回来，已经是晚上十点，站在门口一手找钥匙，一手拎着爽太巧克力店的纸袋，但里面放着刚刚运动时被汗浸湿的衣服。

就在他找钥匙的时候，对门打开了，打扮过的松本润走了出来，他们对视了一眼，又很快避开，看对方的模样，俩人的表情都充满了不屑。

花枝招展，也不知道打扮成这样是要去勾引谁。

衬衫长裤，手里还拎着巧克力专卖店的礼品袋，不知道是要给哪个约会对象的礼物。

松本转过身低头锁门，却不小心被人撞了一下。

“你干什么！”松本润本身就是因为工作太忙碌，想去酒吧放松心情，结果一出门就见到这人，被撞的这一下，犹如火上浇油。

正在包里摸钥匙的樱井发誓，他只是惊讶松本的衣物太贴身，以至于勾勒出的曲线，不像他认识的那个瘦弱的少年，并没有赞叹的意思，更没有被吸引的感觉。

他才不是抖M，被人凶还会兴奋。只是钥匙从侧面滑落，掉在地上，他弯腰去捡，起身时不小心碰到了松本润。

努力保持自己良好的教养，但是面对松本润，他做不到，眉头一皱，道歉的话也不想说，低头插钥匙，懒得理身后的人。

“喂？你撞到人连对不起都不说的吗？原来大学生的素质也就这样。”松本润说着语调都升高，音量不自觉变大，可樱井迟迟没有理他，他吐出的话都带着嘲讽的意思。

“至少比踹人一脚还摔门离开的人素质要好。”樱井翔听着身后的声音，感受到不善的语气，他也不打算给松本润好脸色。

“蛤？你是还要翻旧账吗？”松本气得抱胸，只见眼前的人终于转过身，他还能看到对方脖颈的汗珠，他不自觉被吸引，盯着樱井的喉结看。

“不告而别的人反而还底气十足？”樱井强忍着怒火，但是无果，松本润永远令他失控。

樱井的语气让松本恍惚，想起了很多年前的画面——他对自己说：“你翻墙带回来的东西，我不会再吃了。”

“哈，你不当老师真是可惜了，这么喜欢教育人。”每次都这样，以前用命令的要求自己不准翻墙，总觉得管教自己是他的责任。

“当不当老师，轮不到你可惜，反倒是我该庆幸不会遇到你这样的学生——一言不合就踹人。”

其实当年松本润受了伤，踢自己的那一脚，还没有自己在足球场上被同伴误伤疼，偏偏那感觉他记到了现在。和松本面对面站着，他还觉得被踢的那位置，隐隐作痛。

“难道当年你没有错吗？”被辜负心意的松本润觉得火大。

其实这只是小事，如果换另一个人和他提起这件事，他都能心平气和地解释，并反省是自己太矫情，但是如果和他说话的人换成樱井翔，别说心平气和了，他没冲上去和他打一架，已经是他最大的容忍。

“我有什么错，我扶着你去保健室，给你上药我还有错了？”眼前咄咄逼人的松本润让樱井翔烦躁。

“樱井翔，你到现在还觉得当年是我无理取闹？”松本润气得牙痒痒，拳头都捏紧，在心里不停地告诫自己，冲动是魔鬼，打人是犯法的。

“难道不是？”樱井翔说出这句话，语调婉转，阴阳怪气，并且成功点燃了松本炮仗，用下一句话——“你现在不也在无理取闹。”

好的，松本润的情绪管理的神经彻底断裂。

樱井翔说完，他就被松本润拎着领子，按在了墙上，眼前是松本润放大的脸，咬牙切齿的表情，但是睫毛纤长，并且身上散发着勾人的香水味。

“怎么，说不过就动手了？当年踹人，现在拽人，你这十几年没什么长进啊。”樱井翔一把抓住松本润的手，用力地扯开。

松本把樱井再一次推到墙上，凑近对着他的脸，拳头举在半空中，还没砸下，他却被人钳制住双手，背部狠狠撞击墙壁，在走廊里发出一声巨响。

“你打啊，来，朝我这里打。”樱井翔指着自己的脸颊，眸子冷得要结霜。

“你以为我——”

被禁锢在樱井翔身下的松本润，以为自己被小瞧，他手悬在半空，却被按在墙上。

樱井翔抬起他下巴，对着他喋喋不休的嘴，一个吻封住了。

“唔——”松本润的眼睛瞪得比天花板的灯泡还要亮。他感受到樱井翔嘴唇的柔软，诱惑着他微启牙关，想要咬这人的唇。不想却被人趁机而入，唇舌交缠，他们接吻都像是在打架。

或许是松本润精心的打扮，或许是樱井翔刚刚运动完散发的费洛蒙，勾引着双方，也可能是他们见到对方就理智出走，情绪像坐过山车。

激吻以松本润被推到在樱井翔家的沙发上，跌坐在软椅时他衣衫不整，衬衫纽扣被解开。樱井轻拍他的臀，打开他双腿，脱下他的紧身裤，将他又白又细的腿挂在自己手臂上，居高临下脱下自己的T恤，扶着他的下巴，弯腰低头与他的唇舌相贴，拨开他的额发挽至耳后，捏着他的耳垂，听接吻时发出的啧声。

他眼前的人，嘴角流出的诞液，发出银光，樱井心想这人打扮得那么好看，是为了去酒吧勾引人，如果没遇见自己，现在的松本润会和谁上床。

心想一怒，他徒手撕开松本的衬衫，只见松本嘟着嘴眼角泛红，湿润的眸子诉说着不满，就像是在撒娇。

面对娇柔的眼前人，樱井只想更用力更粗暴的对待，拇指指腹狠狠搓过身下人粉色的乳头勾引着他，不仅是搓揉，他的吻游离到这儿，含着松本润胸前的凸起，一边吸着一边用舌头舔弄，他的手握着身下人的性器，双手模仿性交的动作撸动，半软的性器在手里变硬，手指沾着顶端分泌的腺液，抹在松本的臀瓣，湿滑的触感，惹得这人发出惊呼的声音，沉浸在欲望的声音，充满情色的诱惑。

满脸潮色的松本低头去脱樱井翔的裤子，当他看到内裤鼓起的小山包，他不禁咽了口水，当挺立的性器被释放，向他点头的时候，他没忍住，撑起自己的上半身，端坐在沙发，张嘴将樱井的性器包住，感觉到肉棒热度，只想要吞得更深，用唇包裹着牙，他前后摆动头模仿着抽插的行为，去讨好眼前这根能给自己带来快乐的巨柱。

樱井感受着松本嘴穴的湿润和温暖，不禁抓着的他脑后的头发，加快进出他嘴巴的速度，挺腰插入时感受到自己下体头端每次都顶到了他的喉咙。

抽出自己的性器，戴上套子以后，用润滑液和手指开拓松本的后穴，感受到身下人紧张，他用性器顶端在他臀缝上下滑，将松本丰腴的臀肉都弄脏，沾湿的丰盈屁股令樱井兴奋，感受到身下人的柔软，樱井翔缓缓将龟头撑开他的后穴，再重重插入。

折磨他那么久的空虚，终于被填满，松本润发出满足的喟叹，忍住不发出喘息的声音，可是每一次被顶到穴里深处时，他的呻吟一声比一声娇。

“现在没力气吵架了？”樱井翔每一次都往深处钻，不管是重重地顶弄还是柔缓的插入，每一次他都想打开松本润更深处的地方，只想听到这人求饶的声音。

“谁说的、啊——”松本润感觉肉棒撑开在的身体，每次都凿开身体的软肉，将他一次一次送到情欲高潮的边界，他的呻吟忍不住，他嘴上的倔强也没忍住。

“你的后穴倒是有力气，一直在吸我的肉棒，也不放开。”

“闭嘴、啊……”松本润咬着自己的手背，但是他沉浸在性交的快感中，听着他们交合处的声音，看着身上人耕耘的表情，他不禁在想，事情为什么会发展成——他和樱井翔上床了。

  



End file.
